


United Front

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [191]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Strong Language, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy have finally come out. The board of QC has convened an emergency meeting to hold a vote of no confidence in Oliver's leadership.





	United Front

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> It's been a few weeks since I last updated. I thought you might enjoy our OT3 being strong for each other in the face of prejudiced opposition to their relationship.
> 
> This installment is 81/191. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

Oliver entered the board room with Felicity and Tommy on either side of him. All eyes turned towards them and it took all of Felicity’s willpower not to take Oliver’s hand. She thought she knew what a hostile boardroom felt like after the Undertaking, but she’d been wrong. They weren’t walking into a room of people who had their backs. They were walking into a viper’s nest.

Felicity didn’t have a seat on the board, but she’d been invited to attend as a guest. This wasn’t unusual. The board often had questions for the head of Applied Science about the projects her group had in development. Today, her invitation was less about the Q-Cell and more about their sex lives as they were being described on national television.

Oliver took his usual seat at the head of the table. Tommy took his seat next to Walter, and Felicity sat at the far end of the table in the chairs reserved for guests.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Merlyn,” David Lewis said with a slight sneer. “Isn’t it too early for you? You usually give your voting shares to Walter, so you can sleep in.”

“Well, David,” Tommy said with an easy grin, “if I’m going to be the subject of conversation, I thought I should be here in person to tell you to go fuck yourself.”

Outraged chatter exploded across the table. Felicity caught Oliver’s eye and he gave a small shrug. Their plan had been to stay calm, cool, and collected. Clearly, Tommy had decided to go with a different plan.

“All right,” Oliver said with command, cutting through the chatter, “let’s get to it.” When the room quieted, he said, “Thank you for coming. I know this wasn’t on anyone’s schedule and you all have other obligations.” Oliver gestured to the woman seated to his left, “Go ahead and start, Lucy.”

“I now call to order the meeting of Queen Consolidated’s Board of Directors.” Lucy passed a leather portfolio to David Lewis. “Please sign the attendance sheet.”

“Lucy, please read the minutes from the last meeting,” Oliver requested.

“I move we accept the minutes from the prior meeting,” Walter interjected.

“I second the motion,” Jack Dennis piped in.

“Does the rest of the board agree?” Oliver asked. All the board members raised their hands. “Please make a note that the minutes have been accepted unanimously,” he said to Lucy.

“Since this isn’t a quarterly meeting, we don’t have any committee reports to review. Does anyone have any new business they need to bring before the board?” Oliver asked with far more composure than Felicity thought she’d be able to muster.

“I move we vote on whether or not we terminate our contract with our current Chief Executive Officer, Oliver Queen,” David Lewis stated.

“Unbelievable,” Tommy muttered under his breath, but loud enough to be heard.

“Do you have something to say, Merlyn?” David asked.

“You don’t have the votes, so why call the motion? Hell, why call this meeting?” Tommy asked. “Oliver, Walter, Thea, and I are the majority shareholders. Oliver’s not going anywhere.”

“The board would like to express its displeasure with how the CEO of this company has been conducting himself,” David patronized.

“Then by all means, express your displeasure,” Tommy said, leaning back in his seat.

“I want to remind everyone in this room that we are professionals,” Walter cautioned. “I think we should discuss whatever concerns we may have for the company without our emotions.”

“Fine,” David said with a tight smile. “Why don’t you start, Walter. When did you learn the truth?”

“That’s hardly relevant,” Oliver spoke before Walter could. “Walter is my step-father and had knowledge based on our personal relationship.”

“He is your former step-father,” David pointed out, “and he has a fiduciary responsibility to this board and this company. You have opened us up to a lawsuit.”

“I didn’t find my son’s personal relationship relevant to the running of this company,” Walter said, pointedly. “Under Oliver’s leadership, QC’s stock price has reached an all-time high.”

“The stock dropped twenty percent when Oliver’s dirty little secret,” David gestured towards Tommy, “got out.”

Oliver’s hand landed on the table, “My relationship is not dirty. Show some respect.”

“The stock has recovered all but five percent of its loss,” Catherine Rivers said evenly. “There’s no reason to believe that it won’t recover once the market gets bored with the news.”

“Bored?” David laughed incredulously. “It’s been a week. I’ve been watching their simulated sex life as I eat my breakfast all week.”

Tommy poured a glass of water, “It’s not very accurate.”

“Tommy,” Oliver said quietly.

“What’s not accurate?” David asked.

“Our simulated sex life,” Tommy answered innocently. “It’s not accurate.”

That’s irrelevant,” David said, his cheeks flushing.

“Isn’t it?” Tommy challenged. “I mean, isn’t that why you called this emergency meeting – because of our sex lives? It can’t be because of Oliver’s performance as CEO. His vision – his instincts – they’ve all been impeccable – so that leaves me to conclude that you are more concerned about what Oliver does in our bedroom than in this board room.”

“No one cares who Oliver is sleeping with,” Jack Dennis said. “Frankly, we have been expecting a sex scandal ever since he took the job.” He gestured towards Felicity, “We expected it would be knocking up his secretary.”

“I think Mrs. LeRoy would be offended by that statement, Mr. Dennis,” Felicity said politely.

“Let’s not mince words shall we, Miss Smoak?” David turned to face her. “You were recruited out of a low level IT job by your lover. You used your position to manipulate the CEO into giving you Applied Science – a position you weren’t qualified to take. You and Oliver have lied to the public and you have lied to this board. You misrepresented your relationship.”

Felicity glanced at Oliver and Tommy to let them know she didn’t need or want their help. “Mr. Lewis, we never misrepresented our relationship. We said we were friends – which is the truth. If we had said we were dating, it would’ve been a lie. We would’ve been lying about Tommy. As soon as our relationship became romantic, Oliver and I went to HR to inform them of the change in our status. We completed paperwork to ensure that our relationship wouldn’t put the company at risk if we broke up.” She held up a hand to stop David from interrupting, “As for my jobs at QC. I was more than qualified to be Oliver’s Executive Assistant. When it comes to Applied Science, you’re right, I didn’t have prior experience running a department, but what I did have – do have – is my intellect, my curiosity, and my passion to make QC an industry leader. The projects my group have implemented have grown QC’s bottom line by 17.2%. How is our relationship at all material to this company’s success? The fact that we share a bed is the least important thing about us. Oliver’s leadership may not be flawless, but it’s damn close.”

“We are prepared to take this company private,” Oliver informed the board. “We aren’t going to end our relationship or go back into the shadows because you or anyone else is uncomfortable.”

“You have until the next board meeting,” David said. “If the stock doesn’t bounce back, the investors will leave you no choice.” He rose from the table and placed an envelope in front of Oliver. “I’m resigning from this board. I won’t be associated with you or this company. If the rest of you value your reputations, you won’t associate with these degenerates anymore. My team will be releasing a statement in the morning.”

“If your statement contains the word degenerate, or anything similar, I will sue you,” Tommy said solemnly. “I have more than enough money to make the suit drag on forever.”

“Are you threatening me?” David asked.

“No, it’s a promise. If you want to keep your children in their fancy schools and keep trading in your wives every time they turn thirty-five, you’re going to be polite whenever you refer to the three of us and this company,” Tommy said coldly.

David Lewis was always preaching the importance of family value and never seemed to see the irony in the fact that he had eight children by five different wives. Felicity was grateful she wasn’t sitting next to Tommy because he was being extremely kissable and she wouldn’t have been able to resist kissing him if he’d been within reach. From the look on Oliver’s face, she knew he felt the same way.

“I accept your letter of resignation,” Oliver said, handing the letter to Lucy. “We wish you well, David.”

“You’re throwing away your father’s legacy for an orgy,” David said. “Your parents would be ashamed if they were alive to see this.”

Walter’s hand came down on the table with force. “Get out of here David before I do something I’ll regret.”

Oliver waited for the door to close behind David. “Does anyone have any other business?” When no one else spoke Oliver said, “The meeting of the board is officially adjourned. Thank you for coming.”

Oliver exited from the boardroom with Walter, Tommy, and Felicity in his wake. They silently made their way back to his office. Felicity moved over to the windows when Oliver ushered her inside. She needed to collect herself after the meeting. The board had reacted better than she expected, but she feared they weren’t out of the woods. They were going to need to be more assertive about securing the company’s future.

“I thought you said you were going to behave,” Walter said to Tommy as Oliver closed his office door behind them.

Tommy looked over his shoulder as if looking for the guilty party. “Who? Me?”

Walter shook his head. “Yes, you.”

“Seriously, Walter. How long have you known me?” Tommy dropped heavily onto the sofa and began loosening his tie. “There was no way in hell I was going to let David Lewis bully Ollie and Felicity. I don’t care if he and Governor Queen were fraternity brothers.”

Oliver dropped a kiss to the top of Tommy’s head. “Our hero.”

“David was always going to resign. He’s been looking for an excuse since he sided with Isabel and we managed to hold on.”  Tommy looked at Walter. “Why aren’t you happy? We couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.”

“I was never worried about the outcome. As you pointed out, the family has the controlling interest in the company.” Walter sat down opposite Tommy. “What I was hoping for was that the three of you would win over a few members of the board to your side. The board can make life difficult for Oliver until the next election.”

Tommy waved a dismissive hand.

Oliver sat down next to Tommy. “The stock is going to rebound. All of this is moot when Felicity launches our new battery. Right, hon?”

Felicity turned from the window. The view from Oliver’s office never got old. The whole city was laid out before them. It was a reminder of how far they’d come since the Undertaking, and how much further they still had to go. The financial success of QC wasn’t only imperative for the wellbeing of their employees, it was how Team Arrow paid for their mission. “The battery won’t be ready for another two years, at the earliest.” She looked back out the window and braced herself for Oliver and Tommy’s reaction. “I’m leaving for Gotham - tonight.”

“We don’t need his help,” Oliver said gruffly.

“I think we do. Like it or not, Bruce is respected. If he’s willing to work on a joint venture with us now, it will signal the market that QC is still a safe bet for their investment.” Felicity sat next to Walter. “I spoke with Lucius last night. I think I can hammer out a deal over the next two weeks – a month tops.”

“A month?” Oliver said with alarm. “He can’t have you for a month.”

Felicity would be annoyed if she thought for a second Oliver was romantically jealous of her spending time with Bruce. She believed his distress was more related to her spending time with Batman discussing his high-tech toys. Bruce might be an emotionally stunted, closed off, ball of anger, but he had amazing, cutting-edge gadgets. Felicity was more than happy to borrow designs from Bruce and Lucius to make patrol safer for her team. For Walter’s sake, she pretended Oliver’s jealousy was of the romantic kind. “He’s not going to have me at all. Two billionaires are more than enough – I don’t need or want a third.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Bruce has his own team. He doesn’t need mine too.”

Felicity sighed. “I’m only going for QC business. I won’t be helping Bruce with any of his – hobbies.”

“Won’t leaving town now look suspicious to the media? They’ll think you’ve left us,” Tommy said with a slight pout.

“That’s why QC and Wayne Enterprises are going to release a joint statement about our new venture. The neural interface technology that we’ve developed is a perfect match for the research Wayne Enterprise has been doing on traumatic brain injuries. We can help people get their quality of life back.”

Tommy frowned. “I hate when you bring up helping people. It makes it very difficult for me to be selfish and tell you that I don’t want you to go.”

Felicity got off the sofa and sat on Tommy’s lap. She ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair. “I don’t want to go, but I think this is our best move.”

“Felicity is right,” Walter said. “We need to show the world that it’s business as usual for QC and that nothing has changed now that everyone knows about your relationship. Having Bruce Wayne’s tacit endorsement will go a long way in reassuring the market. Felicity should also go see Arthur while she’s on the east coast. If she’s seen out in public with Arthur, that will shut Wall Street up.”

“I feel useless.” Oliver threaded his fingers with Felicity’s. “I want to make this scrutiny go away. You and Tommy don’t deserve any of this.”

Tommy lifted Oliver and Felicity’s joined hands to his lips for a kiss. “Ollie, I think we need to let Felicity do her thing in Gotham and we’ll do our thing at home.”

“Our thing?” Oliver asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, you can be all smoldery and broody to the media when they ask you impertinent questions and I’ll be charming and devastatingly handsome.”

“I don’t smolder,” Oliver said, fighting a smile.

“Not like that you don’t,” Tommy teased. He put the back of his hand to his lips like he was about to share a secret with Oliver. “Remember, she’s the brains of this outfit. We’re just here to be pretty.”

Felicity snorted and covered her mouth. No matter how serious things got, Oliver and Tommy had a way of lifting her burden. No matter what the world decided to throw at them over the next few months, they would be united when they faced it – even if she was on the other side of the country.

“All right you three, we have a twelve o’clock reservation at Table Salt. The press is going to be there to capture our arrival.” Walter glanced at his watch. “That should give us just enough time for Oliver and Tommy to make themselves pretty before we have to leave.”

Oliver and Tommy’s mouths fell open in shock at Walter’s comment. Felicity giggled. Tommy threw his head back with laughter.

“When did you become funny?” Oliver asked his step-father.

“I’ve always been funny, Oliver. You were just too busy smoldering to notice,” Walter said with a straight face. At Oliver’s affronted look, Walter began to laugh.

Felicity buried her face against Tommy’s neck to hide her laughter from Oliver.

“I don’t smolder,” Oliver muttered, which only caused Tommy, Felicity, and Walter to laugh harder. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Oliver to join in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since my last update. Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> There will be another update on the thirty-first.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged and always welcomed.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
